Naruko All Bloodlines And some cheats!
by WhatIsAGamer
Summary: Rinnegan? Byakugan? Gamer Skill? Cheat Store? I think you get what I mean.
1. chapter 1

**It's my first story on here, tell me if they're errors or better ways to write! Thx :P**

 **Naruko's POV 8 Years Old**

crash* I awake to the sound of someone breaking into my room.

"Demon Brat(he spits out), its time to die for your sins!"

I sit up, and calmly look at him. The man, has brown short hair and a little stubble on the chin, has a disheveled appearance, and he reeks of alcohol. Lunging at me with a knife to kill me before I can react, his knife cuts through my skin like a knife through hot butter. It feels like thousands of wasps are stinging me, until the knife reaches my heart.

I start coughing up blood, I know im going to die but, I didnt want it to end this way! I wanted my existence to be acknowledged. I wanted to be Hokage. I pass away wishing this was a dream and regretting wanting to protect this place, and wishing I had another chance to redo it all!

I wake up to lots of dings and popups?

 **You Died!**

-Naruko System Unlocked-

-Unyeilding Hatred-

-Pain Resistance MAX-

 **Points**

75,700 (70,000 Torture, 5,000 Kept good Attitude, 700 Premature Death)

-152 (-100 Hatred, -52 Bad Diet)

 **Calculating Benefits...**

 **All Blood Lines, Cheat store, Gamer Skill**

 **Remaining points 25,700**

 **Choose Remaining Benefits**

'This list is really long I guess I'll just choose any that sound useful or that I want.'

 **\- Instant Health Regeneration 100**

 **\- Infinite Chakra 300**

 **\- Immortal (Age stagnant at Prime) 500**

 **\- Bloodline Bestowal 100**

 **\- Undying Stamina 500**

 **\- Skill Bestowal 300**

 **\- Poison Resistance LVL Max 100**

 **\- Taijutsu LVL Max 100**

 **\- Perfect ChakrChakra Control 1,000**

 **\- Limitless Potential 5,000**

 **\- Always Clean 500**

 **\- Soul Bound Greatsword 1,000**

 **\- Soul Bound Bag of Holding 2,000**

 **\- Soul Bound Set of Kunai/Shuriken 2,000**

 **\- AutoRepair all equipped 3,000**

 **\- Lying LVL Max 100**

 **\- Lie Detection LVL Max 100**

 **\- Silky Skin 100**

 **\- Silky Hair 100**

 **\- Hourglass Figure 500**

 **\- Flexible Limbs 200**

 **\- Dragon Pet 1,000**

 **\- Concealment LVL Max 100**

 **\- Perfect Eyebrows 100**

 **\- Perfect Lips 100**

 **\- Small Nose 100**

 **\- Small Ears 100**

 **\- Small Feet 100**

 **\- Small Height 100**

 **\- Blackhole stomach 1,000**

 **\- Unblemished Skin 400**

 **\- Hair Is Never In the Way 100**

 **\- Concealed Muscles 100**

 **\- Amazing Natural Scent 100**

 **\- Saiyan Cells 1000**

 **\- Undeniable Beauty 500**

 **\- Silver Left Eye 100**

 **\- Violet Right Eye 100**

 **\- Soft but Firm Boobs 100**

 **\- Soft but Firm Ass 100**

 **\- No Mental Exhaustion 400**

 **\- Perfect Vocal Cords 100**

 **Points Remaining 2,800**

Ugh, why am I even doing this I thought I died? Whatever, its kinda fun. But, I dont know what to spend my remaining points on? Oh I'll just do these.

 **\- Perfect Vagina 100**

 **\- Haggler LVL Max 100**

 **\- Grant Chakra 1000**

 **\- Fear Resistance LVL Max 100**

 **\- Environmental Affinity LVL Max 500**

 **\- Granted Fathers jutsu's 500**

 **\- Granted Mothers jutsu's 500**

'Geez, finally that felt like hours.'

 **0 Points Next**

'Ah, ok Next'

 **Select Difficulty**

 **\- Easy**

 **\- Normal**

 **\- Hard**

 **\- Very Hard**

 **\- Impossible**

'Why would anyone decide Impossible?'

 **Impossible Selected, Have Fun.**

Wait!!! I didnt wa.a...

 **Welcome to Naruko Have Fun in your game, To see stats look in status.**

 **Impossible Benefits**

 **\- 50% extra EXP Rate**

 **\- 50% extra Skill Rate**

 **\- 50% Harder Relations**

 **\- 50% more Hatred**

 **\- 50% Less Kindness**

Oh, thats exactly what I wanted its good to know it'll be even harder to get friends now.

Hmm, might as well try that status thing.

 **Status of Naruko**

 **Age: 0**

 **STR: 152(10)**

 **AGI: 148(10)**

 **DEX: 264(10)**

 **INT: 57**

 **WIS: 46**

 **STA: INFINITE**

 **Affects: Just Born, 0 year old**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not able to see anything, but it feels really cold. I can also hear voices but, just barely.

"Kushina, I love you but we need to put the Nine Tailed Fox in Naruko."

"What!, Minato what are you talking about I alrrady know were both gonna die. You're saying that your going to have OUR daughter be an orphan and be called a Demon!??"

"I'm sorry Kushina, but I cant ask someone else to do this."

"No, I refuse for this to happen. you're not doing this to Naruko!"

"Too bad"

I then passout.

 **5 Months** **Later**

Its been five months all the information I've managed to get is that I'm the Demon Bitch, and my bastard of a father is a hero while I take the repercussions! Ugh, This is bull if you ask me. I've also been fiddling with the Status alot of it is locked, but I am able to view my skills. So heres what my long list of skills do. I also know that skills that are max level add a bonus.

 **Unyeilding Hatred**

50% stronger versus those you hate.

 **Pain Resistance** **LVL Max**

Can control % of pain to 0% to 100%

Bonus: Damage Reduce 20%

 **Instant Health** **Regeneration**

You completely heal in .1 sec.

 **Infinite** **Chakra**

You never run out of chakra.

 **Immortal**

You're age Permanently Stagnates at your prime.

 **Bloodline** **Bestowal**

You can grant your bloodline to people of your choosing.

 **Undying** **Stamina**

Body never gets tired.

 **Skill** **Bestowal**

Can Grant skills you own at LVL 1

 **Poison Resistance LVL** **Max**

Resistant to all poison.

Negative effects of everything Removed.

 **Taijutsu LVL Max**

You can learn Taijutsu skills much faster, and are extra fit.

Bonus: 50% movement speed

 **Perfect Chakra Control**

Control of Chakra is perfect, going over perfect gives extra reductions for chakra cost.

 **Limitless Potential**

You could get better forever.

 **Always Clean**

Your body auto cleans itself of Impurities. Extra attractiveness.

 **Soul Bound Greatsword**

A 7 inch wide, and 1.5 meter Greatsword. Soulbound, can summon at anytime. Stronger than any Metal, and Auto Repairs itself.

 **Soul Bound Bag of Holding**

Can hold whatever you want. Summonable.

 **Soul Bound Set of Kunai/Shuriken**

Soulbound set of Kunai and Shuriken made of the strongest metal, also Auto repairs itself.

 **AutoRepair all equipped**

Anything equipped will repair damages over a time of 60 sec.

 **Lying** **LVL Max**

80% Better at lying.

Bonus: 20% Lie Detection.

 **Lie** **Detection LVL Max**

80% Better at Lie Detection.

Bonus: 20% Better at lying.

 **Silky Skin**

Soft and attractive skin.

 **Silky Hair**

Soft, thick and attractive hair.

 **Hourglass Figure**

Attractive figure

 **Flexible Limbs**

Extremely Flexible

 **Dragon** **Pet**

A baby dragon that is soulbound and grows up with you til its prime where its growth stagnates. (Caused by Immortal)

 **Concealment LVL Max**

80% Better Sneaking

Bonus: 20% better Detection

 **Detection LVL Max**

80% Better Detection

Bonus: 20% Better Sneaking

 **Perfect** **Eyebrows**

Attractive Eyebrows

 **Perfect Lips**

Soft and luscious lips.

 **Small Nose**

Small attractive nose.

 **Small Ears**

Small attractive ears.

 **Small Feet**

Small attractive Feet.

 **Small Height**

Small attractive height.

 **Blackhole** **stomach**

All food eaten, is compressed in your stomach til needed.

 **Unblemished Skin**

No freckles, or blemishes.

 **Hair Is Never In the Way**

Your hair never gets in your way. Unless desired.

 **Concealed Muscles**

Muscles stay in a lightweight physique.

 **Amazing Natural Scent**

Everyone thinks you Smell nice.

 **Saiyan Cells**

Cells adapt to outside Stimuli.

 **Undeniable** **Beauty**

No one can say you are not a Beauty.

 **Silver** **Left Eye**

Left eye is silver.

 **Violet Right Eye**

Right eye is Violet.

 **Soft but Firm Boobs**

your boobs feel like memory foam kinda.

 **Soft but Firm Ass**

Ass feels like memory foam kinda.

 **No Mental Exhaustion**

No need to sleep, and you dont get tired mentally, unless desired.

 **Perfect Vocal Cords**

Your voice is heavenly.

 **Perfect Vagina**

Imagine yourself im to fucking lazy.

 **Haggler LVL Max**

30% Cheaper prices.

Bonus: 20% Persuasion.

 **Grant Chakra**

Forcefully change someones chakra coils.

 **Fear Resistance LVL Max**

Suffer no fear.

Bonus: 20% Reduced damage.

 **Environmental Affinity LVL Max**

Affinity with all elements.

Bonus: 30% more Chakra control.

 **Granted Fathers jutsu's**

You have all your fathers jutsus, and training methods.

 **Granted Mothers jutsu's**

You have all your mother's jutsus, and training methods.

I also got another skill just from sitting here.

 **Sense Bloodthirst LVL** **Max**

Sense all Bloodthirst.

Bonus: 30% Better Reflexes.

That should tell you how much people hate me, because it's fucking max level. Also, I get tortured every week, they get really mad that I instantly Heal and that I am not in pain and 'not suffering for my sins'.


End file.
